The invention relates to a roof arrangement for a roof aperture of a motor vehicle, the roof arrangement having at least two roof sections which are mounted in at least one guide so as to be movable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
This application claims the priority of 198 36 849.6, filed Aug. 14, 1998, the disclosures of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
German patent document DE 44 15 649 C1 discloses a slatted roof for a car. The slatted roof has a plurality of slatted roof sections mounted via a push-out and guide mechanism in a roof aperture of the car and is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. A guide member is, assigned to each slatted roof section, and is a supporting slide arranged in a guide rail. Each supporting slide has a locking member which can be actuated by an adjacent slatted roof section. The locking member engages into a recess on the guide rail side when the associated support slide has reached a particular end position.
Patent document DE-PS 917 594 discloses a telescopic canopy top for a motor vehicle wherein a plurality of roof hoops are displaceably arranged in a guide in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The foremost roof hoop, in the direction of travel, can be locked by a latch device in the closed position of the canopy roof on the vehicle body.
The object of the present invention is to provide a roof arrangement of the above-mentioned type in which release of the roof sections from the roof aperture, in particular in the opened state, is prevented in the event of a serious vehicle collision.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention in that at least the foremost roof section, relative to the direction of travel of the motor vehicle, is assigned means for locking this roof section in the guide. Locking takes place as a function of a deceleration of the vehicle caused by a vehicle impact. In the event of a vehicle collision, which is associated with abrupt deceleration of the vehicle, the foremost roof section and, with it the other roof sections, are retained in their original positions, as a result of which releasing of the roof sections from the guide is prevented. The guide is, of course, of sufficiently strong design so as not to be significantly distorted by the forces acting on the roof sections in the course of the deceleration of the vehicle as a result of impact.
In an embodiment of the invention, a retaining member fixedly arranged to the vehicle bodywork at least at one side, is provided as means for locking at least the foremost roof section. The retaining member may be fixed to the vehicle bodywork on one side, or alternatively on both sides, and preferably extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. A second retaining member, fixedly arranged to the bodywork on one side, is preferably fixedly connected on the other side at least to the foremost roof section. A retaining member arranged fixed to the bodywork on both sides is conceivable as an additional guide arrangement for the roof sections and positioned parallel to the guide in the roof aperture.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a tensioning is means is fixedly arranged to the bodywork behind the foremost roof section, especially behind the roof aperture, relative to the direction of travel of the motor vehicle is provided as a retaining member. The tensioning means is preferably of flexible design so that it can follow the normal sliding movement of the roof sections connected thereto. In the event of a disproportionate deceleration, when the corresponding roof sections attempt to escape their intended position in the direction of travel as a result of mass inertia effects, it is subjected to tensile stress by the roof sections engaging on it.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a tensioning and/or compression means which acts as a retaining member is fixedly arranged to the bodywork in front of the foremost roof section, especially in front of the roof aperture, relative to the direction of travel of the motor vehicle. Suitable tensioning/compression means are guide members which extend beyond the roof aperture in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and are substantially rigid, such as for example telescopic rod members.
In a further embodiment of the invention, at least one roof section is assigned a support slide, via which the roof section is mounted in the guide. A support slide permits precise and reliable positioning of a roof section connected thereto relative to the roof aperture.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a connecting member, such as an eyelet, is arranged on at least one roof section and/or at least one support slide and engages on the retaining member. The corresponding roof section and/or the corresponding support slide is thereby guided on the retaining member, so that it cannot escape upwardly from the guide. If a retaining member in the form of a flexible tensioning means is used, it is contemplated that the tensioning means will be fixed on both sides, on the one hand on the vehicle bodywork behind the roof aperture and on the other hand either on the foremost roof section or on the vehicle bodywork in front of the roof aperture. The roof sections and/or support slides located between the fixing points can be fixed in a particularly simple manner via such connecting members to be movable on such a retaining member.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the retaining member is designed as a flexurally slack tensioning means and can be wound up onto a rotatable drum fixed to the bodywork. The retaining member is, furthermore, preferably fixedly secured to the foremost roof section or to a support slide allocated to this roof section. Depending on the position of the foremost roof section, a more or less large length of the flexurally slack tensioning means is wound onto the drum to save space. The drum is preferably designed as part of an automatic roll-up device.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the drum is of a spring-loaded design such that the flexurally slack tensioning means can be wound up automatically, and the drum is assigned a braking device locking as a function of the centrifugal force or as a function of deceleration. In doing so, the braking device blocks the rotation of the drum, either in the event of an acceleration of the rotation of the drum attributable to a disproportionate deceleration of the vehicle or in the event of a deceleration of the vehicle directly sensed by means of a deceleration sensor. Drum and braking device thus form an automatic roll-up device in the manner of an automatically locking inertia reel for a passenger seat belt.
Further advantages and features of the invention are apparent from the subclaims and from the description which follows, in which a preferred example of embodiment of the invention is illustrated with reference to a drawing.